1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new combination of a burner control device and an electrical switch unit carried by the device as well as to a new control device for such a combination, a new switch unit for such a combination and to new methods of making the same, the burner control device being adapted to control the flow of gaseous fuel to a top burner of a cooking apparatus or the like and the electrical switch unit being adapted to control the electrical ignition means for initially igniting the fuel issuing from the burner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of a burner control device having a rotatable shaft and an electrical switch unit carried by the device and being operated by the selector shaft, the device having a cover secured thereto by a plurality of screws each having a head and the switch unit having a plurality of cavities therein respectively receiving the heads of the screws therein. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,047 to Huff et al.
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,886 to Demi, which discloses a switch unit that is snap-fitted to a burner control device.